<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foresight/Hindsight: Things Weren't Always so Clear by doubledoubleu, Wiley (doubledoubleu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218214">Foresight/Hindsight: Things Weren't Always so Clear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/doubledoubleu'>doubledoubleu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/Wiley'>Wiley (doubledoubleu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oathbreaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Developing Relationship, I DO NOT SHIP THEM, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Young Love, and how it was bad, how it grew, how it started, how it was good, it fascinates me, its a mixed bag, no beta we die like men, some of it will be cute, some of this will be toxic, the things depicted are not meant to be healthy all the time, this is just a look into their relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/doubledoubleu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondary Title: An Introspection Into the Love and Lives of Virion and Calywen. <br/>This fic starts out as mostly my headcanon for how Virion and Calywen met and how their relationship grew. As it goes on, it will become darker as their relationship degrades. On that same note, even some things in the beginning weren't that healthy. Considering Calywen is Virion's only other partner, and they met in their teens, I feel like their relationship was quite the learning experience for Virion. Naive in his youth, I feel Virion most likely didn't notice quite a few red flags until he was far too entangled to just walk away easily.<br/>This fic is also partial projection and therapy on my part, as I find myself in a relationship I cannot easily step away from. (Not nearly as unhealthy or at all abusive as theirs, but I digress.)<br/>In all relationships there are good and bad, pros and cons, and often times we find ourselves in a place where we debate if they are worth it. This fic explores both. What made Virion stay so long? What drew him to Calywen in the first place? What finally planted that seed of doubt in his mind?<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calywen (Oathbreaker)/Virion (Oathbreaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title inspired by this quote: "Childhood is never troubled with foresight." - Fanny Burney </p><p>this is gonna start out p darn innocuous, i don't think the deep stuff will be coming for a while.  I have no idea when i'll be updating, as a lot of this is still left unwritten. </p><p>Anywho, welcome to Nicky's Therapy Sessions. This ain't projection at all, idk what ur talking about lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was scorching. Honestly, sometimes Virion wondered how it was possible for such a heat to linger even after the sun went down. It didn’t seem possible, and yet more nights than not in the Aldwen summers were oppressive and stifling with their heavy heat and cloying humidity. </p><p>And so Virion sat in his quarters, his mother working and nothing to keep his mind distracted from the heat except for one of his books. He had pilfered it from a royal library, months ago. His mother probably would have killed him if she found out (so would the king for that matter), but it was one of the only ways he could learn about his Surge and how to use it. So he flipped through its pages, halfheartedly wishing that he’d magically come across an ice spell to freeze the whole brothel and finally escape the accursed heat.</p><p>Divines, he couldn’t even focus it was so hot. The words were swimming on the pages in front of him, and he honestly doubted he would even notice if he came across an ice spell at this point. He could feel sweat dripping down his spine underneath his tunic, and he wiped at his brow with his sleeve to keep it from dripping into his eyes as well. What use was this sweat when there wasn’t even a breeze to cool him down? He was going to lose his mind if he stayed in the stuffy, windless, sweltering room for one more moment.</p><p>Snapping his book shut, he stood. Grabbing a small pitcher of water, he quietly opened the door to his room and slipped into the hallway, trying to find his way to a window while still avoiding the customers. It took a while, but eventually Virion turned a corner and was met with a delicious breeze that almost sent a chill down his spine. Perfect. Nestling himself in the corner, Virion set his pitcher beside him and opened up his book once again. Much better.</p><p>After lighting one of the lanterns above him with his Surge (he was getting better at that), he started reading once more and quickly felt himself get lost in the academic text. It was quite verbose and perhaps a bit hard to understand, but it was more of a teacher than anything Virion could access, so it would have to do. If he had to re-read a paragraph a few times, so be it.</p><p>Virion was about to turn the next page in his book when he saw a boy about his age step quietly into the hallway from the corner of his eye. Virion didn’t recognize him, which definitely meant he didn’t belong back here. Snapping his book shut, he stood, biting back a smirk when the boy jumped.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be back here. Sir.” He tacked on the honorism as an afterthought; he (or more likely his mom) could definitely get in trouble if he offended a customer and they decided to complain.   </p><p>The young man seemed a little flustered before tilting his chin up and scoffing. “Do you not know who I am?’ His embroidered tunic’s golden thread glinted in the lamplight, their finery speaking of high class and riches.</p><p>Virion decided at that moment that he quite disliked the mystery boy. </p><p>“We see all sorts of Aldwen nobility in here, sir, so I mean no disrespect when I say I do not. However the fact stands that this part of our establishment is off limits to any customers, no matter their status. I’m sure you understand.” Virion was trying desperately to keep his expression placating rather than irritated, but he wasn’t sure he was succeeding. “If you are lost, I would gladly be willing to guide you back to the main rooms.” </p><p>“I’m not lost.” The best way to describe the boy’s expression was petulant. It made him look much younger than he probably was. “You’re back here.” He crossed his arms, as if this fact somehow justified his snooping.</p><p>“I live here.” Virion tried his best not to roll his eyes.</p><p>“You live here--? Oh.” Surprise flashed across the noble boy’s face. “I see. If you work here then why are you hiding back--”</p><p>“I do not work here.” Virion cut him off, any last trace of pleasantness falling from his face. “I am not for hire, if that is what you were insinuating.” </p><p>Confusion with a trace of disgust wrinkled the boy’s features. “If you don’t work here then why in the divine’s names do you live here?”</p><p>Yes, this boy was really starting to grate on Virion’s nerves. “You say that as if it is a bad thing.” If Virion was being honest, it could be, at times. But never for the reasons outsiders ever assumed. </p><p>“It’s a whore house.” The noble raised an arched brow. “I can’t imagine a single way that could be enjoyable, or even satisfactory.” The skepticism on the boy’s face suddenly morphed into surprised disdain. “Unless you--”</p><p>“Oh divines, no! You--” Virion could feel rage and frustration boil beneath his skin at the noble’s assumption, but he knew it would only cause trouble if he verbally eviscerated a customer. So he held his tongue. <i> How’s that for patience, mom? </i> Taking a deep breath, he smiled poisonously. “Customers are not allowed back here. Please make your way back to the public rooms.” Using his surge, he focused his rage into snuffling out the flames in the lamps lighting the hall. </p><p>When the noble boy squeaked at the sudden darkness, Virion had to choke down a chuckle. </p><p>“I’m sure you can see the remaining light at the end of this hall. It will lead you back to the main rooms. Have a nice night, <i>sir.</i>” With that, Virion turned on his heel and stalked off into him and his mother’s private room, mood quite soured. The stuffiness of the room didn’t seem quite as bothersome after dealing with that. If it meant privacy, it was much preferred.</p><p>Living in a “whore house” could be quite hellish, but never for the whores, as outsiders always seemed to assume. The women were lovely. It was always the men. The high brow, presumptuous, pushy customers who looked down on every inch of the establishment and yet still frequented it more than their own wives’ beds. </p><p><i>Men.</i> Honestly, Virion couldn’t stand them sometimes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b>~~~***~~~</b></p>
</div>Calywen was… intrigued. The boy he had stumbled across in the whore house had been beautiful. And absolutely rude. He could have him killed for his attitude, if he so wished.<p>But maybe he didn’t wish it. The boy had been quite composed, and yet that delicious flicker of anger had caught Calywen off guard. People never dared to tell him off, even when he knew he was getting on their nerves. And he hadn’t even tried to annoy this boy. And yet he had still told Calywen off and then left him in the dark like he didn’t care about Calywen at all. It was surprising. </p><p>And that trick he had pulled with the lanterns-- there was no way he could have done that unless he had some sort of Surge. And Calywen didn’t know much about Warlocks (other than the fact that one day he would get to command them all), but he was pretty sure that children with Surge didn’t have many ways to strengthen it and learn unless they joined his Warlock Army. </p><p>He wondered if maybe that boy was one of his future soldiers? </p><p>He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. If the boy was one of his soldiers, Calywen knew he would never mouth off to him like that. </p><p>Calywen kind of liked the fact that he had mouthed him off. </p><p>And did he truly not recognize him? The Crown Prince of Aldwen? Or was that merely an excuse to claim innocence should Calywen try and take his head for his attitude? </p><p>He wasn’t sure what idea fascinated him more. </p><p>“Did you sleep well last night, Your Highness?” His maid’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Ah-- yes, I did.” Calywen stretched, throwing off his covers and stepping out of bed. “I think I might want to go back soon, to the uh…” He trailed off, not necessarily wanting to say it out loud. </p><p>“Oh! I’m glad to hear.” His maid smiled as she began making his bed. “I will arrange for your guards to take you again soon.” </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Calywen waved his hand dismissively as he walked into his bathing suite and began to undress. </p><p>He might be going back to that brothel, but it definitely wasn't for the women. No, Calywen had managed to find the singular boy in a house full of whores and if that was not the perfect cover for all of this, Calywen didn’t know what was. Perhaps he should visit a temple and leave Xiris an offering of thanks later that day. Her chaos sure seemed to be working in his favor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An offer is made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhhhhh i hope im not speeding this along to fast djshdh </p>
<p>also i have absolutely nothing written for chapter three so wish me luuuuuck lmaoooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virion sat as his mother gently weaved braids into his hair, mind wandering and hand resting on his fist. It was only morning, but the heat was already oppressive. He could tell the summer weather was weighing down on his mother as well, her posture slightly slouched and a slight frown on her lips, quite the opposite of her normal cheery demeanor. Melancholy laid just as heavily as the heat, and Virion didn’t think he had the strength to buck it off. </p>
<p>“Mother,” Virion let out a quiet sigh as he straightened his back. “Can I go to the markets today? I can run errands for you and the other women if you need.”</p>
<p>His mother hummed, tying off the last of his braids. “I don’t see why not. Just be back before dark.” </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Virion let her help him to his feet and smiled when she straightened his tunic.</p>
<p>“Don’t get into too much trouble, my love. You have to save your adventures for when I’m around to keep you company, yeah?” She reached behind her and pulled out a small pouch of coins, handing them over to Virion and closing his fingers around them. “See if my favorite seller has any more of her rose soap for sale, will you? I know Amyra needs more of her herbs, but you should ask around before you leave to be sure.” </p>
<p>Virion nodded, excited not only for the chance to get out of the stuffy house, but to actually buy things in the markets as well. Standing on his toes, he left a soft kiss on his mother’s cheek before turning around and making his way out the door. “I’ll see you later mother!”</p>
<p>“Feel free to grab us a little treat to share on your way home, alright?” His mother raised her voice as he disappeared through the doorway.</p>
<p>“I will!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> ~~~***~~~ </b> </p>
</div>The burning sun beat down relentlessly on the market as Virion moved from booth to booth. Luckily, there was decent shade cast by the colorful tents of the merchants, not to mention a light breeze that swooped by every few moments. The noise of the crowd washed over Virion like a wave, the individual voices morphing into a pleasant hum. Virion had always loved the markets, their hubbub a pleasant escape from whatever was on his mind. The colors and smells and sounds overwhelmed each of his senses, his fingers ghosting across the swaths of fabric perched on the booths. His mouth watered at the scent of meat roasting at a booth ahead of him, only for his attention to be drawn away by the scent of caramelized sugar when he came in range of a tent selling candy. As he walked, he pocketed an orange, feet never stopping. Not only was the hubbub from the market a great way to clear his head, but it  made him invisible-- something he loved for a myriad of reasons. Once he was far enough away, Virion started peeling the orange and ate as he walked, a slight smile quirking on his lips as juice dribbled down his fingers. His mother never liked it when he stole -- “The merchants are people just like us, just trying to make a living” she would always say. But Virion had been going to the market for long enough that he now knew exactly who was a little better off than everyone else; who overcharged and skimmed off the top, who returned home to decadent houses filled with excess rather than the mediocrity most people were lucky to scrape by with. So if his mother asked, Virion no longer stole -- he just reappropriated.<p>Tossing his orange peel, Virion approached a familiar booth, the scent of perfumes and soaps wafting over on the breeze. He chatted with the shop owner as she packed up his order, her kind eyes sparking when he handed her an orange. This was one of his favorite booths, not only for the amazing smell and treasure trove of beautiful products, but because the lady who ran it was just as spritely and mischievous as he, despite her age. He loved bringing her his pilfered goods; he loved the sparkle in her eye as she appraised his finds of the day. Not only that, but she was always willing to give him her unsellable products in return-- broken kohl pencils, leaky bottles of perfume, and cracked jars of various cosmetics. Today his reward was an almost full bottle of scented oil-- for his hair, the lady informed him, not only to keep it healthy and shining, but to make it smell heavenly. Virion would be lying if he denied taking pride in his looks. He enjoyed taking care of himself and mimicking what the rest of the women in his brothel did to appear just a tad more fanciful than the rest. He loved doing simple things to look beautiful, things that most passersby wouldn’t be able to put their finger on, only just to notice that Virion was beautiful; a tier above the rest. </p>
<p>Accepting his gift, Virion tucked his purchases into a bag slung over his shoulder and made his way back into the market. He indulged in the bountiful treasures surrounding him, exploring and enjoying for hours more before finally taking his leave. He didn’t, however, head back to the brothel. No, there was still daylight left, and at this time of day, the Warlock army tended to practice combat at the edge of their training grounds. Virion knew exactly how to get there, and how to sneak as close as possible without being spotted. It wasn’t breaking any laws to watch the Warlock army, not as far as Virion was aware, but he was old enough to know that guards loved to stir up trouble and pick on anyone in their way, especially commoners. He promised his mother he would stay out of trouble, so that meant staying out of sight. </p>
<p>Trotting over the crest of a hill, Virion ventured into a thicket of trees, treading lightly as Warlocks came into view between the trees. They were facing away from him today, attention on something out of Virion’s sight, and he took their distraction as a chance to creep to the very last line of trees, his body only partially hidden by a tree. He strained his ears to hear what the Warlocks were listening to, their stiff stances leading Virion to believe it was quite important. Unable to make out what the voices were saying, Virion began to lose patience at the Warlock’s lack of activity. Quietly placing his bag on the ground, Virion hoisted himself into the tree, climbing into the taller branches to try and get a view of what was in front of the Warlocks. Reaching the end of branches strong enough to carry his weight, Virion leaned across the branch and pushed away some leaves to clear a space to see the field below. The Warlocks stood in attention to a small group of fancy looking guards. A man walked through their ranks, appraising them as he went. It must be some sort of inspection. Looking back over to the group of guards, Virion tried to make out the shorter figure in their midst. His view was partially blocked by a particularly tall guard, but if he leaned just a bit to the left, he could start to just make out… Oh for Xiris’s sake, it was that stupid blonde noble boy. Leave it to his luck for Virion to see that obnoxious peacock here. His father was probably a commander or something. From his angle, he could see that the blonde boy looked quite bored, his eyes wandering. What a disappointment. Not only did it not look like the Warlocks were going to be doing anything of interest that afternoon, but it was probably because of that boy. Well, more of a reason for Virion <br/>to dislike him. </p>
<p>With a sigh, he began his climb down from the tree, moving carefully as to not snag his clothes on any branches. With a gentle thump, Virion hit the ground and picked up his bag, walking back into the thicket without sparing the Warlocks or the boy another glance. </p>
<p>If he had, he may have noticed the noble boy’s gaze following him as he left, a surprised and curious look chasing away any of his previous boredom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b> ~~~***~~~ </b>
  </p>
</div>That night found Virion in the hallway chair again, his hair tied up in an attempt to let the meager breeze from the window cool his neck. He was buried in his book, having found a fascinating part detailing how the strength of a Warlock’s Surge was tested in the army, and how ranking was determined by that range of power, not only time and knowledge. He was just about to turn the page when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see the obnoxious noble boy striding over to him. <i>Great.</i><p>“I saw you at the edge of the forest today, where the Warlocks practice.” The boy spoke before Virion could even say a word, sitting down in the chair next to Virion’s.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Virion was stiff, instinct making him deny it even though he doubted he could get in much trouble for sitting in a tree. </p>
<p>The boy rolled his eyes. “I could get you into the Warlock army. I know you have Surge.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? And how’s that?” Virion crossed his arms, leaning back and raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>The noble paused at that, an unreadable expression on his face. “You really don’t know who I am, huh?”</p>
<p>“No idea.” Virion sing-songed.</p>
<p>He frowned, crossing his arms to mirror Virion. “Do you want to be a part of the Warlock army, or no?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” Virion snorted. “But there’s no way I can afford that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll pay for it.”</p>
<p>Virion’s expression shuttered, time halting for a moment at such a casual mention of his dream. “No.”</p>
<p>“No?” The boy’s face scrunched up in confusion. He really was quite expressive. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to owe you anything,” Virion frowned.</p>
<p>The noble waved his hand dismissively. “You won’t. I’m offering to pay for it, not just loan you the money.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean no?” The boy grimaced. “You want to be a part of the army, right? If you don’t get proper training for your Surge, it’s just going to get weaker and weaker! Do you want a useless Surge?”</p>
<p>Anger flitted across Virion’s face. “Of course not. You think I don’t know that?” </p>
<p>The boy threw up his hands. “Then why not?” He urged, leaning forward in his chair.</p>
<p>Virion huffed, looking away. “I don’t want you to feel like you own me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” That answer seemed to placate the boy, his previous irritation gone. “I won’t, I promise.”</p>
<p>Virion raised a brow. “Really? What’s in this for you?”</p>
<p>The boy pouted. “Why do you think I’m getting something out of it?”</p>
<p>Virion quirked a brow. “Pardon me if I don’t believe some random noble kid is going to spend a small fortune on me just for the fun of it. You have to be getting something out of this.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” The boy shrugged. “You really want to know?” </p>
<p>Virion remained silent.</p>
<p>Sensing he wasn’t going to get any more encouragement, the boy sighed and shrugged, the admission mumbled as he looked away. “...I get to see you more.”</p>
<p>That made Virion pause. “...What, you’re tired of spending your time here with just me? Want to finally get your money's worth?”</p>
<p>“What? No,” his whole face scrunched up. “I don’t even want to come here at all. I don’t even like girls.”</p>
<p>This time Virion’s face scrunched in confusion. “You don’t like girls? Then why did you even come here in the first place?”</p>
<p>Leaning back, the boy tucked his arms even closer to him and his shoulders hiked up. “Probably because my parents were worried that I didn’t like girls.” His casual tone didn’t quite make up for his defensive posture. </p>
<p>“So they sent you to a brothel?” Virion didn’t think that was a very normal thing for a parent to do, but he had to admit his mother wasn’t the usual civilian. </p>
<p> The boy met his eye again, but his posture stayed closed off. “I think they thought it might change my mind.” </p>
<p>“That’s… pretty crazy.” Virion noticed the boy relax at his words. “Why do they even care?”</p>
<p>Uncrossing his arms, the boy let them flop into his lap. “Can’t have an heir with another man.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Silence settled on them, awkward and tense.</p>
<p>“So… you want to see me more?” Virion eventually broke the silence.</p>
<p>The boy’s expression grew guarded again. “Does that make you uncomfortable, knowing I like men?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Silence befell them again, marginally less uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Virion took a breath. “Do you like <i>me</i>?”</p>
<p>“...would <i>that</i> make you uncomfortable?” The boy looked away.</p>
<p>Virion shook his head. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe.”</p>
<p>Virion tilted his head in disbelief. “Enough that you’d pay for me to be part of the Warlock army?”</p>
<p>The boy tucked a strand of hair behind his bejeweled ear. “Well, I probably wouldn’t have to pay. I’d just tell them.”</p>
<p>“Who even are you?” Virion’s eyebrows raised. “You must be pretty important.”</p>
<p>“In title I guess.” The boy shrugged. “If i'm being honest… I kind of like you not knowing. People treat me differently when they know.”</p>
<p>“How so?” Virion wondered.</p>
<p>“I guess they get a little scared of upsetting me.” A smile grew on the boy's face. “I like that you weren’t afraid to be mean to me last time you saw me.”</p>
<p>Virion winced, huffing out an awkward chuckle. “I really was trying to be polite, if you’ll believe me. At least at first.”</p>
<p>The boy laughed a bit, the warm sound making something flutter in Virion’s stomach. “If that was you being polite, I’d love to see what you’re like when you’re really angry. As long as it wasn’t towards me!” He put his hands up in surrender. “I think I’d fear for my life.”</p>
<p>Now it was Virion’s turn to laugh. “I wouldn’t kill you! Probably at least.” </p>
<p>“Probably? See, terrifying!” the boy giggled a bit before they both settled into silence. </p>
<p>The night air was stuffy, but a gentle breeze blew in at that moment, as if chasing the silence away.</p>
<p>“I just realized we don’t even know each other’s names yet, and yet here you are offering to sponsor me as part of the Warlock army.” Virion shook his head with a small smile before holding out his hand. “My name is Virion.”</p>
<p>The boy faltered a bit, taking Virion’s hand and shaking it gently. “...You can call me C.”</p>
<p>“Sea?” Virion’s brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like the letter. My name might make you realize who I am.” </p>
<p>Virion chuckled again. “Goodness, you’re making it seem like your the king in disguise or something.”</p>
<p>“Hah, yeah.” </p>
<p>The boys seemed to realize at the same moment that they were still holding hands, twin blushes rising to their cheeks as they dropped their hands and swiftly looked away. After a moment of silence, C spoke again.  “Anyway, if you really want to join the Warlock army, show up at the west barracks in two days. I’ll make sure they know who you are.” </p>
<p>Virion looked up quickly. “...You’re really serious? You’re going to get me into the Warlock army?”</p>
<p>C shrugged. “You have Surge, and it seems strong enough if you’re putting out full hallways of torches without any training. I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Virion just stood there for a second, his brain trying to process the actuality of this situation. “I… thank you. Genuinely. You have no idea what this means to me.” </p>
<p>C just shrugged again, looking away bashfully. The two boys lapsed into silence again, though it was a much more comfortable one this time. Eventually, C looked up at Virion and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re probably going to figure out who I am, eventually. Just promise you won’t treat me differently if you do?” His eyes were pleading. </p>
<p>“Of course not. You just have to promise not to use your noble powers to get me thrown out of the country if I ever hurt your feelings. My mother says my tongue is quite sharp.” </p>
<p>C huffed out a small laugh, his smile warm and trusting. “I would never. I might just have the rest of the Warlocks feed you to their fiends if you’re not careful though.”</p>
<p>They both laughed at that, but after another moment of soft silence, C stood up from his chair. “I really have to go home now. I wish I could stay longer, but I wasn’t even supposed to come here tonight. I should get back before too many people realize I’m missing.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Virion stood as well, setting his book to the side. “Well, I hope I see you soon. Thank you for this.”</p>
<p>“It’s really nothing,” C shook his head. “I’ll see you soon.” And with that, he turned around and walked down the hall, his long hair flowing behind him like spun gold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In two days, Virion’s life would change forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>